New kid on the block
by lilmisslogikal
Summary: This is a fic I developed and is one of the first I wrote! Again stars Tyrany and Phil, obvious with the title of the first chapter! Plz read and review! luv jo x x x
1. Tyrany and Phil!

Episode 1 - Tyrany and Phil

Scene 1 - Highbury Private School, Tyrany is talking on the phone to Mickey and Phil is talking to Jack Meadows in his new classroom

Jack: Do me a favour and don't get on her nerves, Mickey says she can be pretty feisty!

Phil: Trust me, she'll not get one over on me, no chance (looks at Tyrany outside, focus on Tyrany)

Tyrany: What do you mean? Can't you stop it? Whose idea was it then? Fine! (Puts phone down, to Carla) Mickey thinks that Phil's here on an obbo. He doesn't know how to stop it and there's nothing he can do

Carla: Nothing he can do, what if he blows your cover?

Tyrany: He doesn't know that I'm... So he can't blow it. (Bell) I hope. (Sets off for classroom,  
Jack shouts to her in a whisper)

Jack: Tyrany, Tyrany (she looks round) Over here! (She sees him)

Tyrany: What's going on with Phil?

Jack: We've put him undercover, to make him feel special (she laughs)

Tyrany: I dont see why though?

Jack: We want you to give him a special surprise

Tyrany: Tell me more!

Scene 2 - In the classroom, Phil is teaching when Tyrany walks in

Phil: You're late, why?

Tyrany: Sorry, I've been talking to someone

Phil: See me after class

Tyrany: I've been talking to a teacher; you can ask them if you want

Phil: Who?

Tyrany: Mr Meadows!

Phil: See me after class

Scene 3 - Jack is walking down a corridor when he hears someone screaming. He runs down the corridor to a classroom where someone has been stabbed.

Jack: Call an ambulance, D.C.I Jack Meadows Sun Hill (runs over to them, Tyrany runs out of classroom with Phil)

Tyrany: Jack, Jack

Phil: Get back inside everyone, oi, you come back

Tyrany: Come with me (Phil follows)

Pupil: He's down here (she runs to classroom and runs inside, Phil follows)

Tyrany: Oh, my god, get me that towel (Phil runs to her and gives her towel) who did it?

Pupil: JB, he ran off that way (points down corridor)

Phil: JB!

Tyrany: You know him?

Phil: (hesitation) No! No!

Tyrany: Phil, this girls dying here, how do you know him?

Phil: He's the leader in my mates' gang

Tyrany: Oh, he's what 15 years old max? (Phil looks blank) Keep pressing on that, you come with me (points to Phil, they run out of classroom)

Phil: Why did you call me Phil?

Tyrany: I didn't

Phil: Yes, you did, you know don't you?

Tyrany: Know what?

Phil: That I'm a copper, don't deny it

Tyrany: Yeah, that's what I was talking to Jack about

Phil: You know about the obbo?

Tyrany: Yeah, I knew this morning, I was late because Jack called me over and told me about it

Phil: He told you more than that though didn't he? Well he asked you

Tyrany: I don't know what you mean (Phil stands still)

Phil: He asked you to do something to me didn't he? Didn't he? (Tyrany stands still)

Tyrany: No, why? What did he say to you? (Phil marches forward)

Phil: He told me you were capable of more than just being a kid, he said you were capable of kidnapping me.

Tyrany: What? I'm 15, I couldn't kidnap a fly (She looks around) Phil, Phil, there he is

Phil: Leave it to me

Tyrany: No, you'll scare him

Phil: Thanks, I can't let you do it

Tyrany: You're a copper, you bend the rules. Get over it.

Phil: Oi, what do you want me to do if something goes wrong?

Tyrany: Shout out

Phil: What's your name?

Tyrany: You know my name. It's Tyrany. (She goes round corner)

Scene 4 - JB is round the corner with the knife in his hand, Tyrany walks around the corner to talk to him.

JB: Who are you?

Tyrany: Oh, sorry, I'm new, I don't know where I am, I'm looking for English

JB: You're kinda cute

Tyrany: Thanks

JB: Do you like me?

Tyrany: Yeah, you're kinda cute too!

JB: Wanna kiss?

Tyrany: You're very hands on aren't you?

JB: Come on (She goes to him for a kiss, he grabs her and turns her around, and puts the knife to her throat) I heard you talking to him, where is he?

Tyrany: (Struggling and moaning) I don't know who you're on about (Screams) AH

Phil: (Shouts) Tyrany, Tyrany

Tyrany: Phil, you idiot (he walks round corner)

Phil: Nice one JB, got yourself into a right mess now aint ya?

Tyrany: Shut up Phil

Phil: Go on then, stab her, kill her, what are you waiting for?

Tyrany: Phil!

Phil: Shut up Tyrany! Go on, don't be a chicken all your life. (Tyrany groans, kicks him and he falls to floor) Nice one Tyrany.

Tyrany: No thanks to you. Get him out of my way before I lamp him. (She walks off)

Scene 5 - Outside, Tyrany is talking to Jack and Phil is putting JB into a car

Tyrany: What's going to happen about the obbo now Jack?

Jack: Phil doesn't know that you're undercover; you carry on as you are and do your stuff whenever you get a chance to, but let me know when you get him yeah? (Phil walks up)

Tyrany: Yeah,

Phil: Guv, sorry to interrupt, because of you and Tyrany acting so quick the paramedics say the girl that was stabbed is expected to make a full recovery

Jack: Nice one Tyrany is all I can say, I'll take a statement off you later yeah, see you

Phil: (sits down) come on then

Tyrany: Come on then what?

Phil: Tell me what Jack Meadows told you to do to me

Tyrany: Phil, he didn't tell me to do anything

Phil: So he made up all those facts about you did he?

Tyrany: Jack would never make up things about me

Phil: So why did he tell me you were capable of kidnapping me?

Tyrany: I don't know (Jack comes over)

Jack: What's going on?

Tyrany: This idiot (she walks away)

Jack: What did you do?

Scene 6a - Sun Hill Station, Phil is sat at his desk, when Jack and Tyrany comes in.

Jack: Phil can I have a word in my office? (They walk away, Phil gets up and follows)

Phil: Guv?

Jack: Shut the door (he shuts door) Phil, Tyrany has made a statement saying you provoked JB into stabbing her

Phil: No way (Tyrany looks smug)

Jack: Phil, why did you try and provoke JB into stabbing Tyrany?

Phil: Now I know why you're called Tyrany, it comes from tyrant doesn't it?

Tyrany: Oh, It took you this long to work it out? Are you sure you're a detective?

Jack: Ty!

Tyrany: I need to see Mickey (she leaves)

Jack: Phil, you can't provoke people in that situation, you of all people should know that

Phil: Look, I suppose I did provoke him a little but what else could I do? She knew I was a copper

Jack: That makes no difference, you should have been professional.

Phil: Guv, something's going on and I want to know about it

Jack: Phil, there is nothing going on, get that into your thick head

Scene 7 - C.I.D Mickey is at his desk, Tyrany comes in

Mickey: Ty, Hi babe, are you alright?

Tyrany: We need to talk (she drags him into D.I▓s office)

Mickey: Ty what's going on? Get off me!

Tyrany: Phil wants to know

Mickey: About the obbo?

Tyrany: Yes

Mickey: Are you going to tell him?

Tyrany: Don't be stupid, if I told him the whole station would know

Mickey: We can't keep it a secret for much longer

Tyrany: We have to; we still have to do Sam and Stuart after Phil

Mickey: Why did we choose D.S' anyway?

Tyrany: We didn't remember? We are following orders. Now listen to me, I'm going back to talk to Phil and Jack, we do him tomorrow after 5th period ok, meet me at Highbury at 3.00pm. See you tomorrow (she leaves)

Scene 6b - Back in Jack's office, Phil and Jack have been arguing

Phil: Guv, I don't see why I'm the bad guy in all of this? She went to talk to him when he had a knife in his hand

Jack: That is not the point (knock at door) what? (Tyrany comes in)

Tyrany: I'm back

Jack: Yeah come on in (she comes in and comes to Jacks desk) Get out Phil

Phil: Guv?

Jack: I said get out (Phil goes) Sorry about that, he can get a bit over the top sometimes

Tyrany: I know, right down to business (she sits down) we take Phil tomorrow, Carson street Warehouse, your rules, you know my number, ring me when you need contact, we've got everything we need. Any questions?

Jack: What time tomorrow?

Tyrany: 3.00pm start tell your lot about 3.30pm tomorrow, show them this (hands over piece of paper) Round up all your available officers, of course forgetting Mickey, because he will be with me, and when he comes back, give him a grilling about anything, and ground him to the station, preferably CAD then he's out of the way.

Jack: You've really got this planned haven't you?

Tyrany: Oh, yeah. And get Sam and Stuart on the case, S.I.O's, after you

Jack: You all set?

Tyrany: I think so; I'll ring when we're at the warehouse. (Gets up and leaves)

Scene 8 - German lesson, 5th period, Highbury Private School, Tyrany is staring at Phil

Phil: Woher kommst du... Tyrany?

Tyrany: Ich komme aus England, Ich wohne in London

Phil: Prima, fantastich (bell) Ok, tschus (everyone walks out, Tyrany stays, looks out of window, signals to Mickey who starts to walk in, she walks over to Phil) Is there a problem Tyrany?

Tyrany: No, I just wondered if you'd drive me home, my mum's at work you see

Phil: And your dad?

Tyrany: I don't have one

Phil: Mickey?

Tyrany: He's at work too

Phil: Ok, come on (they walk out of school together, as they walk outside Mickey comes into shot) Come on get in

Tyrany: Nice motor

Phil: Thanks (they get in, start up, as they start to move, Mickey steps in way and points gun at him) Mickey what are you doing?

Mickey: Get in the car, I said get in the car (they get in car, Phil starts up) Drive

Phil: Where to?

Mickey: Carson Street Warehouse, take the short route

Scene 9 - C.I.D, Jack comes in with the paper

Jack: Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention (silence) I received this letter about 10 minutes ago. It says, To Mr Meadows, I know you're fond of Phil, but at the minute he's been a bad guy, he is with me and only I know where I am, you will not find his car, you will not find evidence, you may not even find Phil, give me 50K and I will ensure his safe return, if not, Phil will never darken your doorway again. I think we have a problem. Anybody any ideas? Sam, Stuart? Do you want to lead this?

Sam: Yeah, we'll do it

Jack: Ok, do what you need to do, keep me informed. Has anyone seen Mickey?

Stuart: No, sorry Guv.

Kezia: He went out earlier

Jack: What time?

Kezia: About quarter to three-ish

Jack: Ok, thanks Kezia.  
Scene 10 - Carson Street Warehouse, Mickey and Tyrany are in charge.

Mickey: Keep moving

Phil: Was this your plan all along? You knew about this and you didn't tell anyone? This is your fault if anything goes wrong

Tyrany: Shut up, sit down (he sits down) Mickey (he takes out cuffs and cuffs Phil's hands behind his back) I don't care whether you think that everything is down to me, because it's not, I'm following orders.

Phil: From who?

Mickey: Me!

Tyrany: Tape him (he puts tape over his mouth) I'm going to call Jack; I'll be two minutes (she goes outside and rings Jack. this next speech is on the phone to Jack) Hi, Jack it's me, have you shown them?

Jack: Yeah, they started about ten minutes ago

Tyrany: Good, good, how are they getting on?

Jack: Fine, how's Phil?

Tyrany: Wanting to know what's going on as usual, trying not to give anything away. You haven't told them about S.O 4 have you?

Jack: No, don't be silly, what happens next?

Tyrany: Let them get on with things and I'll send Mickey back (Sam walks in Jacks office)

Jack: Ok, thanks, see you later. (Puts phone down) Hi Sam what's up?

Sam: Well, I've just had a thought; Phil's cars got a tracker on it, hasn't it?

Jack: Yeah

Sam: Well we could find the car and hopefully find Phil

Jack: Ok, have a go (Sam leaves, he rings Tyrany, conversation with Tyrany) Tyrany, what's happening with the car, Sam's tracking it as we speak

Tyrany: Don't worry, Mickey's on his way back to the station with it. He found it on the abandoned road at the side of his house

Jack: You had me worried there

Tyrany: It might seem a bit suspicious but it'll be fine, gotta go talk soon, oh, give them the next letter. Bye (puts phone down)

Scene 11 - C.I.D, Mickey walks into C.I.D, takes his coat off and sits down, Jack comes in.

Sam: Where have you been? Phil's gone missing (Jack comes in)

Mickey: What? That's why I found his car down the side of my road

Jack: Ah, Mickey, you've decided to grace us with your presence, can I have your attention. I've received an E - mail from someone called Phil's friend, I thought you should hear it; it also has a photo attached. Mr Meadows, this photo is to ensure that you take me seriously, I am not messing around. You know who I am, you know where I live, you know my friends, and you know my family. You know my colleagues, you know how I act, and you know the cases I've worked on. The more you think, the more it sinks into your mind about who I could be. I'll give you a clue, look closer to home! I'm closer than you think!

Sam: What's that supposed to mean?

Stuart: I know, No offence Sir, but it's either you, or Mickey.

Mickey: What? Why do you think it's me?

Sam: You come in and don't say where you've been, you stroll into work in Phil's car, and your E - mail name is Phil's friend

Mickey: No, it isn't, I can't stand him.

Sam: Sir?

Jack: I've got the messages, not Phil (Goes out)

Sam: Right, listen up, I'm checking everyone's E - mails, no - one touch the computers, Mickey, I'm checking yours first

Mickey: You can't do that

Sam: I'm your Sergeant, I can do what I want (Goes to computer, and tries to check E - mails, notice comes up password protected) Open em

Mickey: I can't

Sam: Why not?

Mickey: My sister has a locking system for it

Sam: So why has she got your password?

Mickey: I send too many E - mails at home, she thinks I send them all from work, she's got a history function that when I delete all my unwanted E - mails, she can still read them if she wants to

Sam: She's in charge of your E - mails?

Mickey: Yeah

Sam: Ring her, tell her I want access

Mickey: Sorry, no can do, she's in school

Sam: How old is she?

Mickey: 15, 16 next month, we're having a party.

Sam: How enjoyable, I'm going to see Jack (goes out of C.I.D, Mickey logs onto E - mails)

Kezia: You little liar

Mickey: Don't tell Sam for god's sake

Kezia: Tell me everything and I won't say a word

Mickey: Promise me you won't say anything to anyone?

Kezia: Promise

Mickey: I know who's got Phil, and I'm trying to delete the E - mails from Phil's friend

Kezia: And I'm guessing the D.C.I knows?

Mickey: The D.C.I's in on the whole thing, it was his idea to kidnap Phil

Kezia: Why?

Mickey: Because Sam and Stuart are going to end up finding Phil

Kezia: You lost me

Mickey: Sam and Stuart are the next targets; all three of them are going to be kidnapped at the same time

Kezia: By Phil's friend?

Mickey: And me

Kezia: This was your idea?

Mickey: Shh. You know who Phil's friend is don't you? (Kezia shrugs) Tyrany, my sister, Tyrany.

Kezia: Ah, 15 years old. What's in her head?

Mickey: It's not come from her though; it's come from higher up

Kezia: This was planned?

Mickey: Yeah, and we couldn't tell anyone because it's a test. Testing your negotiation skills and handling of a case

Kezia: It's an S.O 4 job?

Mickey: No, it's an American job. Tyrany's from America

Kezia: I still don't get it (Sam comes in, he try's to turn it off but it won't)

Mickey: Shut up, she's back, not a word. Come on

Sam: Got it open yet? (She looks, sees it's just turning off) You lied to me

Mickey: No, as it happens, my sister rung me and I told her to open it (she looks on it and sees Mickey hasn't deleted his waste paper basket contents)

Sam: Ah, E - mails from one Phil's friend you were lying to me Mickey. (Jack walks in) By the way...

Jack: Mickey, my office now! (He gets up and goes)

Scene 12 - Jack walks through the corridor outside his office. Mickey follows him to this point.  
Jack: Why the hell are you late?

Mickey: I'm sorry Guv, I've been busy

Jack: Busy, doing what? We've got a missing officer and you turn up late to a shift (goes in office, Mickey follows) Sorry, I get a bit carried away. Why was Sam looking through your E - mails?

Mickey: I tried deleting E - mails from Tyrany so that Sam wouldn▓t find out, but she walked in when I was turning it off, and saw one I accidentally missed.

Jack: Mickey!

Mickey: I'm sorry Guv; I didn't mean to miss it

Jack: You could have blown the whole operation. Does Tyrany know?

Mickey: No, she'd kill me if she found out.

Jack: You're going to have to tell her

Mickey: I know! We're going to have to take Sam and Stuart earlier than we thought

Jack: Your game Mickey, you know what you're doing

Scene 13 - C.I.D, Mickey walks in from coming back from Jack's office, Sam is going to grill Mickey about the E - mail

Mickey: Stupid Guvnor thinks he can boss me around

Kezia: What's up?

Mickey: He's grounded me hasn't he? Put me in CAD for two bloody weeks

Kezia: Two weeks, for being late once

Mickey: Shh. Yeah, he's a right nutcase (Sam walks over)

Sam: Mickey, can I have a word?

Mickey: No, leave me alone

Sam: Mickey! Now! (Walks into D.I▓s office, Mickey follows) Shut the door (He does so) why did you have an E - mail from Phil's friend on your computer?

Mickey: I don't know

Sam: Mickey! This is serious, why did you have that E - mail?

Mickey: Because I know where Phil is

Sam: What?

Mickey: You heard

Sam: You've got him haven't you?

Mickey: Might have

Sam: Where is he?

Mickey: You think I'm going to tell you?

Sam: I'll nick you

Mickey: I'll take you to him

Sam: Ok, not on my own

Mickey: Ok, bring Stuart

Sam: Fine. We'll go in your car, meet us outside in two minutes (Mickey goes out)

Mickey: (this conversation is on the phone to Tyrany) Ty, we've got a problem; I left an E - mail of yours on my computer and now Sam and Stuart want to come, so I'm bringing them. Get ready

Tyrany: What? You can't bring them yet

Mickey: It's too late Ty, it's already happening; we'll be about 5 minutes. (Puts phone down, as Sam and Stuart come out)

Sam: Ready?

Mickey: Yeah, I don't know whether you are though

Sam: What do you mean?

Mickey: You'll find out when we get there

Scene 14 - The warehouse, Phil is sat down on the floor of a little room, cuffed and with tape over his mouth. Tyrany is talking to Phil

Tyrany: I just thought I'd let you know, Sam and Stuart are coming. Although, they're not getting out either. Not until Sun Hill find you. (A car pulls up) Ah, they sound like they're here (She goes out) (This is shot outside)

Mickey: Come on

Sam: What did you mean; you'll find out when you get there?

Mickey: You'll find out in a minute. Come on (they walk into the warehouse, Tyrany is out of sight) Babe, where are you?

Tyrany: Here

Sam: Tyrany?

Mickey: Shut up, (they walk round corner) Hey babe

Stuart: Tyrany Sapphire. Who'd have guessed?

Tyrany: Stuart, how are you going?

Stuart: That's D.S Turner to you. Fine until I came here. Where's Phil?

Tyrany: Sit down (they sit, Tyrany nods, and Mickey starts to cuff them)

Sam: What are you doing?

Tyrany: You think that I'm letting you loose when Phil's out here, don't be stupid. Mickey get Phil. (he goes and brings Phil back)

Mickey: Keep still

Tyrany: Sit him down here (He sits Phil down)

Sam: Phil are you alright? (He nods) take the tape off his mouth

Tyrany: Why?

Stuart: Because he can't breathe

Tyrany: He's managed ok for the past 2 hours

Stuart: Mickey?

Mickey: Come on Ty

Tyrany: Fine, sit and watch em, I'm going to ring Jack. (She takes tape off Phil's mouth and goes out of room, this conversation is with Jack.)

Jack: So are we all agreed, that we need someone undercover on this case. (Phone rings) Hello

Tyrany: Hey, are you ok to talk?

Jack: Yes

Tyrany: We've had to take Sam and Stuart early thanks to Mickey. Is the team there with you?

Jack: Yes

Tyrany: Ok, Have you made some more notes?

Jack: Yeah

Tyrany: Ok, play up to them; I'll ring back in about ten minutes

Jack: What? You've already got Phil what more do you want? I want them back! Fine! (Puts phone down) my god

Kezia: What's happened?

Jack: The kidnapper's got Phil, Sam and Stuart, and they want 100k

Kezia: For those three? Let em keep em (everyone laughs)

Jack: As much as we'd like to get rid of Phil, Sam and Stuart are there with him

Kezia: Yeah, I meant let em keep all three of them (everyone laughs)

Jack: Kezia! Come one guys we have a major problem now!

Scene 15 - In the Warehouse, Tyrany is going to leave Mickey. Sam and Stuart want to know what's happening

Tyrany: Right, I'll leave you to it; I'll go and see how the S.O 4 trainees are getting on! (Turns to leave)

Sam: What? (Tyrany turns around)

Tyrany: Oh, nothing. Just family talk. See you later (Kisses Mickey, turns to go, turns back) Mickey, don't say anything to them about Sun Hill gang ok? (Turns and goes)

Stuart: Mickey, what's she on about?

Mickey: You heard her; I'm not allowed to tell you

Sam: Mickey, come on, we're not going to say anything are we?

Mickey: Don't tell Tyrany, because she'll absolutely crucify me (sighs) this is a test

Sam: What?

Stuart: What do you mean?

Mickey: Let me finish. This is a test for supposedly all of Sun Hill Station apart from me, Jack Meadows and you three

Stuart: So why's Tyrany here?

Mickey: I... roped her in. She knew that S.O. 4 had got in touch with Jack, because she knows him, and asked if could do it. Jack said yes and he told her... well that's all you need to know

Stuart: No, carry on

Mickey: No, no, no

Sam: Mickey!

Mickey: he told her that she could help to keep an eye on me, ok (they titter) Yeah ok, thanks, that helps

Scene 16 - Sun Hill Station, Jack is heading up the investigation and is in the middle of a talk when Tyrany walks in.

Jack: Ok, we are in turmoil here, all our D.S' have gone missing; therefore I am taking over as S.I.O. I will be here to help, although you are very capable of leading an investigation by yourselves, (Tyrany walks in) I would like to introduce you to Tyrany...

Tyrany: Sapphire

Jack: Sapphire, she is going to be helping with this investigation, she is not a police officer,  
however, she is Mickey's sister so be careful

Tyrany: Getting me a bad reputation already Jack

Jack: As I was saying I am also going to appoint Kezia junior S.I.O because I will not always be here and I also need someone to shout at when things go wrong (laughs)

Kezia: Thanks Guv

Jack: Ok, can we brief Tyrany on what's happening please Kezia (Jack turns and walks)

Tyrany: Jack (she goes to him) I'm sorry we had to take them so quick, it was Mickey's fault

Jack: Its ok, come and see me in ten minutes?

Tyrany: Ok, (Kezia walks over to her)

Kezia: Are you ok?

Tyrany: Yeah, are you going to take me through what you've got?

Kezia: Yeah, I'm Kezia Walker

Tyrany: I know who you are (she walks over to desk)

Kezia: How? (He walks over to desk and sits down) Take a seat

Tyrany: ...Mickey, told me all about you

Kezia: Oh, ok well, this is the evidence we've got so far, and this (walks over to board) is some information about where we think they are and stuff like that. Erm, I need to check something with Terry, am I alright to leave you here to look through these?

Tyrany: Yeah, sure I'm fine, I'll shout if I need you (Kezia goes and talks to Terry)

Kezia: Hey, have you got those papers for me?

Terry: What papers?

Kezia: Shut up and play along

Terry: Yeah, but I need to go over them with you, sit down (sits down) what are you on with?

Kezia: Trying to look good in front of her (Tyrany)

Terry: Why?

Kezia: She's a copper

Terry: Jack Meadows made it quite clear, that she wasn't

Kezia: Trust me; I know a copper when I see one

Terry: Don't be stupid (Tyrany shouts Kezia)

Tyrany: Kezia (She goes over)

Kezia: Thanks for these Terry. Yeah?

Tyrany: When you checked these warehouses, how far out did you go?

Kezia: We checked all of Sun Hill

Tyrany: Are you sure?

Kezia: Yeah, why?

Tyrany: I'm sorry but there aren't 9 warehouses in Sun Hill

Kezia: Isn't there?

Tyrany: Hello. There are 4 within a mile of the Station. Sun Hill stretches for 6 miles

Kezia: No it doesn't

Tyrany: If you include all the other stations, Sun Hill makes up 6 miles, I'd start again. And this boards wrong; well depending on which Kelvin Parker you're on about (she walks back to desk)

Kezia: What do you mean?

Tyrany: Kelvin Parker is 35 years old, his son Kelvin David Parker is 18 years old, and has previous convictions, his dad doesn't so the first time his dad got arrested, it went down on his sons name not his own, that's where you▓ve got it from (Jack storms in)

Jack: TYRANY MY OFFICE NOW (he storms out, she follows him) Sit down (she sits) I've just spoke to Mickey, he's told me you told Phil, Sam and Stuart about S.O.4

Tyrany: What? You know I would never do that

Jack: I know you wouldn't, but why did he tell me that?

Tyrany: I don't know (Sighs) I'll sort it out (gets up and goes)

Scene 17 - C.I.D, Kezia is talking to Terry about Tyrany

Terry: You cannot believe that she is a copper

Kezia: She is, trust me, if she's Mickey's sister, she could be anything (Tyrany walks in, she sits down) what's up Tyrany?

Tyrany: Brothers, never have one

Kezia: Tough, already got one (gets up and goes to her) what's up?

Tyrany: Nothing, come on, you should be getting on with this investigation

Kezia: It can wait; I can't be bothered at the minute

Tyrany: That's no attitude to take

Kezia: And?

Tyrany: I got to talk to him (goes to Terry) Hi, I'm Tyrany (sits down)

Terry: Hey, Terry Perkins

Tyrany: What do you think of Kezia?

Terry: She's alright I guess

Tyrany: I don't mean her as a person, I mean her on this investigation

Terry: She's not very efficient if that's what you mean

Tyrany: How come?

Terry: She doesn't stick to one thing, she'll give you an idea, tell you to follow it up and if you forget, she'll not come back to it (laughs)

Scene 18 - Jack's office, Tyrany bursts in

Tyrany: Have you got your notes for me?

Jack: Yeah, here (he gives them to her, she skim reads them)

Tyrany: Just as I thought, I think we need to stop the obbo

Jack: What?

Tyrany: Jack, I've made my analysis, your notes have backed up my theory, this is decision time,  
I think we need to tell everyone that I've got the guys and why I'm here.

Jack: Ring Mickey (she rings Mickey)

Tyrany: Mickey, let them go, tell them to come back here, it's decision time (puts phone down, they go to C.I.D, they are in C.I.D for this speech)

Kezia: How much are you betting that she is a copper?

Terry: Fiver

Kezia: Twenty?

Terry: Ok!

Jack: Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please. Tyrany would like to make an announcement

Tyrany: Thank you. I know you're all missing Phil, Sam and Stuart, so you won't have much longer to wait; they're on their way back here. I have had them all along. Kezia you were right, I am a copper. Detective Inspector Tyrany Adelaide James. However, with my status I have some bad news. Firstly, the twenty quid that terry owes you Kezia will be going to charity seen as betting is more important than finding your colleagues. Secondly, I have been asked by S.O.4 to make a report about the standard of crime solving at Sun Hill Police Station. It's pretty good, apart from one individual, you know who you are, you've brought down my overall mark, but from what I've seen, I'm happy with the standard and the effectiveness, should we say of the crime solving. And I'm happy to say Sun Hill won't be taking the S.O.4 course. However, the individual that has brought the mark down will be taking it.

Terry: Who is it?

Tyrany: I'm not at liberty to say, but if they want to own up, that's their choice (phone rings)  
Sorry, I've got to get this. (She goes out, Kezia follows after three seconds) Yeah, apart from one, ok, see you tonight babe. What? Yeah, ok, I'm at the club tonight, so I'll meet you there about 8.00pm? Bye. (Puts phone down and turns around)Kezia, what▓s up?

Kezia: It's me isn't it?

Tyrany: I told you I'm not at liberty to disclose that information

Kezia: I have a right to know.

Tyrany: Yeah, but it's ok, I do the test every year

Kezia: But you're a good copper

Tyrany: You don't have to be a bad copper to take the S.O.4 test. It just means that you need to up your Policing a little.

Kezia: So it means I'm thick

Tyrany: No, it means that your standards aren't very high, by taking this test; you'll be put on a two week course to improve your method of policing. That's it, you're not a bad copper, you just need to up your ante.

THE END 


	2. Kezias test gone wrong!

Kezia's test gone wrong - Episode 1

Scene 1 - Uniformed officers Honey Harman and Tony Stamp are walking the beat, along a road at night

Honey: So, what's happening in Tony Stamps life, anything exciting?

Tony: No, not really

Honey: Oh, come on Tony, I've been off for a week, I need gossip

Tony: Ok, the word around the station is, D.C.I Meadows has got a new recruit

Honey: What? Hasn't he got enough people in C.I.D? (They hear noise coming from around corner) Hey, what's that? (They turn round corner, see a fight and run towards the people) Hey, break it up, hey, I said break it up (the fight stops) who are you? (To Mo)

Mo: I'm the bouncer, and this smart guy thinks he can sell drugs in my boss' club

Kevin: I wasn't selling drugs (goes for him)

Honey: Hey, stop it, and who are you? (To Kevin)

Kevin: (pause) Kevin Parker, I come in here for a quiet drink after work, and this time I got kicked out because he thinks I'm selling drugs (he goes for him again, everyone shouts, Tyrany and crew enters, she whistles)

Tyrany: Mo, inside (Mo goes inside) is there a problem here officers?

Tony: And you are?

Tyrany: Tyrany Adelaide James, owner of this fine establishment

Tony: Mickey's sister?

Tyrany: Yes, what seems to be the problem?

Honey: Mr Parker claims your bouncer kicked him out of your club because he was under suspicion that Mr Parker was dealing drugs

Tyrany: I must say PC...

Honey: Harman

Tyrany: I must say PC Harman; we do take drug dealing very seriously in my club. Bon, would you like to take Mr Parker through to my office, and we can have a chat about it can't we?

Tony: That's very kind of you Miss James, but we can continue it from here, you may go back inside, we will take a statement from Mr Parker

Tyrany: Oh, ok, I hope Mo didn't cause you any trouble

Tony: None at all

Tyrany: Boys (Tyrany and crew go back inside)

Tony: Mr Parker.  
Kevin: Kevin, please

Tony: Kevin, would you like to come down to the station with us and you can make a statement

Kevin: No, I won't bother, it's too much trouble

Honey: Can we take some details from you then?

Kevin: If you must

Scene 2 - Next morning C.I.D offices, Mickey is supposed to be at work, but unbeknown to everyone else, is not going to turn up. Everyone is mounted up with paperwork and uniform bring in the latest case about the nightclub (Honey and Tony walk in and stand at the door)

Tony: (Whispering to Honey) Ok, whatever we do, we don▓t give it to Mickey, agreed (Honey nods)  
Tony: Hey Sarge, got an exciting one for you...

Phil: Can you give it to someone else; I'm up to my eyeballs in paperwork, try Mickey or Kezia

Honey: Mickey isn't here

Phil: Give it to Kezia then

Tony: It's Mickey's sister (Kezia walks up to Honey and Tony)

Kezia: What's that a new case?

Tony: Yeah

Kezia: I'll take it

Phil: Too late it's mine

Kezia: You're up to your eyes in paperwork; it's no trouble (pause)

Phil: Give it her (Tony gives Kezia the papers, she takes them off Tony and goes and sits down at her desk, Tony and Honey follow her)

Kezia: Tyrany's bouncer's got into a fight

Honey: About drugs

Kezia: That's it

Tony: We think it's more than drug related, you see we ran Kevin Parker name through CAD and CRIM INT and they say that he's been arrested for possession of Class A drugs, A.B.H AND smuggling contraband

Kezia: So you think that this Kevin Parker has got more to do with the club than you think? Have you got an address for him?

Honey: Yeah, 39 Bevan court, Sun Hill

Kezia: Ok, Tony see what you can get on Tyrany's bouncer and Honey, you come with me (They all get up, on the way out, Kezia picks her coat up on the way out)

Scene 3 - Bevan court, Kezia is driving and her and Honey pull up outside Kevin's posh house. They get out of car.

Kezia: What does this guy do for a living?

Honey: I don't know, I didn't ask (Kezia knocks on door, pause, Kevin opens door)

Kezia: Kevin Parker?

Kevin: Yeah

Kezia: D.C Kezia Walker, PC Honey Harman, can we come in?

Kevin: Yeah, sure (they go in)

Scene 4 - Inside Kevin's house

Honey: You have a lovely house here Mr Parker

Kevin: Kevin, please, what can I do for you?

Kezia: That's a nasty bruise Mr Parker, what happened?

Kevin: I walked into a cupboard

Kezia: How convenient. Can you tell us what happened last night?

Kevin: There's nothing to tell, I don't want to take it any further

Kezia: There was more to that fight than drugs wasn't there?

Kevin: No, I'd like you to leave now (Honey's radio goes off)  
Honey: Sorry (Honey goes out of room)

Kezia: Would you like to come down to the station with me Mr Parker?

Kevin: I'd like you to leave (Honey comes back in and whispers to Kezia)

Kezia: Kevin Parker, I'm arresting you for possession of a class A drug, with intent to supply, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?

Kevin: I don't do drugs; I don't know why you're arresting me

Kezia: Yeah, come on

Scene 5a - In the yard, Kezia pulls the car into the parking space and opens the driver door then rear door.

Kezia: Come on, (Honey gets out) Honey, will you book him in for me and go and see if Mickey's arrived, we could do with some help, I've got something to do.

Honey: Ok (She takes Kevin into custody, Kezia gets in car and drives off)

Scene 5b - In the car, outside TAJ nightclub, Kezia pulls up and gets out, she goes into the club. Tyrany is practising a number on stage, she finishes.

Kezia: (claps) nice one

Tyrany: What are you doing here?

Kezia: I need to talk to you

Tyrany: Let me think about it, thought about it... No! (Starts to walk through to her office)

Kezia: Come on Tyrany, I'm here on Police business

Tyrany: I don't care whether you're here on Police business or (stops and turns round) her to give Mary advice on her relationship, I'm not talking to you whether you like it or not (Tyrany carries on walking, Kezia stands still)

Kezia: Why is Kevin Parker working for you? (Tyrany stands still)

Tyrany: Who? (Carries on working, Kezia follows)

Kezia: Kevin Parker, the guy that was in here last night causing a fuss, you know when Tony and Honey came last night

Tyrany: (Stands still) Erm, (pauses) No, don't know what you're talking about (walks into office)

Kezia: Tyrany, if your trafficking drugs you could get arrested

Tyrany: (Sits down at desk) Go on then arrest me

Kezia: I'll do you a deal, you tell me all the people you sell drugs to and give me all the gear you've got now, and I'll not nick you

Tyrany: (Gets up) I'll get my coat

Kezia: What?

Tyrany: You think I'd be dumb enough to tell you the people I sell to and give you all my gear. You're a bigger idiot than I thought.

Kezia: Tyrany James, I'm arresting you under suspicion of trafficking drugs, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?

Tyrany: Let's go (walks out)

Scene 6 - C.I.D Kezia walks in after about 20 secs, Jack Meadows and Phil are talking about Mickey

Phil: Why hasn't Mickey come in Guv?

Jack: I don't know, it's not like him though

Phil: Has he not said anything to you about a holiday or something?

Jack: No, why has he said something to you?

Phil: No, I just wondered

Jack: Why?

Phil: I thought he might have got some leave coming up

Jack: No, he's had all his leave for the next 2 months, he's not allowed any more (Kezia comes in, in a strop)

Phil: (To Kezia) what's up with you?

Kezia: I've just had to nick Mickey's sister

Jack: Tyrany?

Kezia: Yes

Phil: She's a copper, and you've had to nick her

Kezia: Oh, yes

Jack: What's she done?

Kezia: Got herself involved in a drugs scam, at her club last night

Phil: What, the bouncer in the club you're investigating?

Kezia: Yes

Phil: It's Tyrany's, which one?

Kezia: TAJ, I've just told you

Phil: No, you teabag (Throws pen at her) which bouncer?

Kezia: Mo Ferris 

Phil: He works for Tyrany?

Kezia: Yes!

Jack: What does TAJ stand for?

Kezia: Tyrany Adelaide James!

Scene 7 - Interview room, Kezia and Phil walk in

Phil: (turns to Kezia) Yeah, (they sit down)

Kezia: Interview commencing at 10:15, present are Tyrany James, DC Kezia Walker

Phil: And DS Phil Hunter. So, are you lying to us?

Tyrany: I'm sorry, I don't understand

Phil: Are you lying to us or is Kevin lying to us?

Tyrany: I don't understand

Phil: You own the club on Denzel Street... You▓re a copper

Tyrany: Your superior officer

Kezia: Yeah, but your breaking the law

Tyrany: Ok, I'll do you a deal, you find my brother and I'll tell you everything

Phil: Ok, fair enough, who's your brother?

Kezia: Mickey you... teabag

Tyrany: You have to find him!

Scene 8 - Tyrany is being released

Smithy: Sign there (she signs)

Tyrany: Thanks Smithy (Kezia and Tyrany walk)  
Kezia: How do you know Smithy?

Tyrany: I just do ok, get off my case

Kezia: You still didn't answer Phil's question, were you lying to us?

Tyrany: Yeah, I work for the drugs unit as well; they'll give me money to buy drugs, I'll give them to the drugs unit and they give me more money, it's like trafficking drugs but this way I'm helping another unit as well as getting peace of mind about some of the drugs about being off the streets

Kezia: I know, they rung us, I just wondered if you'd tell me off the record. Look, I'm sorry for nicking you

Tyrany: You knew I was a copper and you still nicked me that takes guts. I admire you for that, but don't do it again (Kezia laughs, Tyrany walks out of door)

Kezia: Tyrany, where is Mickey?

Tyrany: I don't know, if I knew I wouldn't be asking you for help. Will you do me a favour (pause) put him down on record as a MISPER?

Kezia: Yeah.

Scene 9 - Next morning, Kezia has put Mickey down as a MISPER and Jack Meadows has gathered C.I.D into the briefing room.

Jack: Ok, Mickey Webb has now been officially recorded as a MISPER, and we need to find him (Tyrany walks in)

Tyrany: Sorry (she sits down and begins to take her coat off)

Kezia: Why haven't you got the same surname?

Tyrany: Mickey was about 9 when I was born, our mum and dad split up when they realised mum was pregnant again, James was my mums maiden name, because our parents were still together when Mickey was born, he got dads surname

Jack: Ok, Tyrany has come in to help us she's not supposed to, but, I want all of you to brief her on what we have so far (Tyrany's phone goes off)

Tyrany: Sorry, got to get this (answers and speaks in German, puts phone down) Sorry, my business is being affected by Mickey's departure

Phil: I'll brief you first, outside (Grabs her arm and drags her outside) Why were you talking in German?

Tyrany: Its business I needed to

Phil: Who did you tell to lie low for a bit?

Tyrany: I never said that

Phil: Tyrany, I know how to speak German. You know where Mickey is don't ya (pause) DON't YA?

Tyrany: Yes

Phil: So, there's no need for that lot in there?

Tyrany: NO!!

Phil: Right (Storms into office and sits down)

Tyrany: PHIL

Phil: Carry on

Tyrany: Phil, can I have a word please?

Phil: No, sorry, I'm busy (Tyrany storms out)

Scene 10 - In the warehouse, Mickey is sat waiting for Tyrany to return (a door opens)

Mickey: Hello

Tyrany: It's me

Mickey: You're back then?

Tyrany: Course I'm back, why wouldn't I be?

Mickey: How much longer do I have to stay here?

Tyrany: Not long

Mickey: Nice one

Tyrany: Phil knows

Mickey: What?

Tyrany: Phil knows that I know where you are (Phil comes into view)

Phil: Yeah, I do (Tyrany and Mickey turn round) so what's the plan now?

Tyrany: You followed me here?

Phil: Yep,

Mickey: The plan is for me and Tyrany, not for you

Phil: Oh, really, well if it's not for me, I'm gonna have to nick you two for perverting the court of justice

Mickey: On what grounds?

Phil: Pretending to kidnap an officer, breaking and entering, you name it

Tyrany: Alright, we'll let you in, but you got to do what we say

Phil: Na, the deal doesn't work like that. You play it my way and play by my rules

Mickey: Or what?

Phil: Gloves off, cuffs on

Tyrany: Ok, ok, so what do we do?

Phil: You take yourself off the case and let me handle the D.C.I

Tyrany: No way (Phil gets cuffs out)

Phil: Your call

Tyrany: Ok, I'll take myself off the case

Mickey: Ty!

Tyrany: What else can we do Mickey? He's got us wrapped around his little finger. I'm not jeopardising Kezia's test (to Phil) what else do I have to do?

Phil: Come with me (Walks away)

Tyrany: I'm not going anywhere near Custody in that station

Phil: (stops and turns around) I'm not going to the station. Wait in the car (Tyrany walks out) Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. What are we going to do with you?

Mickey: Nothing, all we wanted was to do Kezia's test and you just go and ruin it. (Walks away)

Phil: Mickey, stay here until I call you, Ok? (Phil walks away)

Scene 11 - In Phil's car. Tyrany is in the passenger seat and Phil is in the drivers, talking about Kezia

Phil: Mickey was telling me about doing Kezia's test, what did he mean?

Tyrany: Nothing

Phil: Ty, I want to help you with Kezia's test, but I can't help you if you don't help me

Tyrany: I don't want to help you, all I wanted was to help Kezia be a better copper and then leave it, nobody would prosecute and nobody would get hurt. And don't call me Ty (pause) what happens now?

Phil: Stop asking questions already, you'll find out in a bit

Tyrany: I don't want to find out in a bit, I want to find out now! (Phil brings car to a halt)

Phil: You want to know, fine, I'll tell you (gets out of car, goes and opens Tyrany's door) you know JB and his gang, the Hunters, named after me. (Gets tape out of car and starts to tape her hands behind her back) Get out (She gets out) they are going to give you a little surprise

Scene 12 - Back at C.I.D, Jack doesn't know Phil has seen Mickey and is wondering where he is

Jack: Has anybody seen Phil and Tyrany? (No replies. Walks out of C.I.D, into C.S.U and asks again) has anyone seen Phil or Tyrany? (Again no replies)

Scene 13a- This scene is set in a multi - storey car park, Phil gets out of his pulled up car and goes to meet JB and The Hunters

JB: Hello Mr Hunter, how are you doing? (Shake hands)

Phil: Fine, JB, fine, and how are the guys?

JB: They're alright. I hear you've got something for me?

Phil: Yep, she's in here (walks to back of car and opens boot, Tyrany struggles)

JB: I think we can take care of that Mr Hunter! (Phil looks at Tyrany sinisterly)

Scene 14 - This is a conversation between Mickey and Jack.

Jack: Why has Phil taken things into his own hands?

Mickey: Because Tyrany said he could

Jack: Ok, stay where you are, I'll try and find Phil and his car

Scene 13b - Jack is in CAD

Jack: Hey, Mike can you get a tracker on Phil's car please

Mike: Yeah sure (Jack gets phone out and rings Phil, this is on the phone to Phil)

Jack: Hi Phil, where are you?

Phil: I'm talking to a snout at the minute to see if they know anything

Jack: Ok, get back to the station as soon as will you, I need to talk to you

Phil: Yeah (puts phone down)

Mike: Can't find anything Sir

Jack: Ok, (turns to leave)

Mike: Sun Hill Police Station, how can I help? Guv (he comes back) Ok, calm down ma'am, do you know who she is? ID card says Tyrany James.

Jack: Ok, give me a thing (gives him headset) Hello, this is D.C.I Jack Meadows from Sun Hill Police Station, are you absolutely sure that it's Tyrany James? Have you called an ambulance? Ok I'll be down right away (takes headset off) Get Kezia ring Mickey and get about 8 uniform officers down there, I want it all cordoned off as soon as. (Leaves)

Scene 15 - This is in an alleyway, two witness' are there, and Kezia pulls up at the same time as Jack. They both get out of car at same time and run down alleyway

Kezia: What happened?

Jack: You know as much as me (they reach Tyrany)

Kezia: Ok, stand back, who saw this happen?

Jack: Tyrany, Tyrany can you hear me, It's Jack, (she moans) Tyrany can you remember what happened?

Tyrany: All Phil's fault

Jack: It's all Phil's fault (sirens) Kezia go get them (he goes) what do you mean Phil's fault, did Phil do this?

Tyrany: Phil ordered it to happen, JB did it (Kezia comes back with Paramedic)

Paramedic: Ok, stand back please (sirens from Police cars)

Jack: Kezia, get them, get them to cordon off the area and take statements from these two, I'll go with Tyrany.

Kezia: Right (She goes)

Jack: Where's Mickey? Is she ok to be moved yet?

Paramedic: Yeah, are you coming with us?

Jack: Yeah, I'm her D.C.I she's one of us

Paramedic: Ok, we need to get her to hospital, lift on 3. 1, 2, 3 (lift, goes and puts her in back of Ambulance)

Jack: Stuart, you're in charge down here (he gets in back and they drive off)

Kezia: Where is Mickey?

Honey: He's on his way, apparently.

Scene 16 - A & E, ST Hughes, Tyrany is rushed through to the operating theatre, Jack finds a nurse to talk to

Jack: Excuse me (flashes ID card) D.C.I. Meadows Sun Hill, is she going to be ok?

Nurse: It's hard to say at the minute; we think she has some internal bleeding and a couple of broken ribs. We won't know the full extent until we send her for a CT scan

Jack: Phil!

THE END 


	3. Tyrany's return!

Tyrany's return - Episode 1

Scene 1 - St Hughes hospital, Tyrany is lying in a hospital bed and Jack is looking over her from behind the screen. Kezia walks in.

Kezia: Guv?

Jack: Kezia.

Kezia: Is she alright?

Jack: She's got a broken leg, a dislocated pelvis and bruising just about everywhere, so yeah, she's alright!

Kezia: I didn't mean it like that.

Jack: I know I've just... just been up all night waiting for her to wake up so I can find out what she meant when she mentioned Phil. I'm sorry.

Kezia: It's alright. What's going to happen if Phil is involved?

Jack: He'll be investigated, if he's involved too much then he'll be reprimanded, I don't really know yet until Tyrany wakes up and gives us a statement (Nurse Walks past) how is she?

Nurse: She's stable; she'll probably wake up today, if not later this afternoon.

Jack: So, she'll be able to give us a statement later on then?

Nurse: I can't guarantee it but it's more than likely. (She walks away)

Kezia: That's good then.

Jack: Yeah, we should be able to take a statement and then talk to Phil later to corroborate her story.

Scene 2 - C.I.D, Gina Gold is on the phone to Jack, and is outside C.I.D.

Gina: Oh, that's great Jack, yeah, I'm just going to tell C.I.D now. Ok, bye. (Puts phone down, walks into C.I.D) Ladies and Gentlemen, can I have your attention please. (Goes quiet) D.I. James is stable and she is expected to wake up any time soon. Terry, if you would like to set up a collection for her, that would be much appreciated. You may carry on with your work.

Terry: (gets money out of pocket, picks up envelope) Come on guys, it's for the D.I. Ok, anybody else for D.I. James? (A couple of people walk past and drop coins in, she goes over to D.S Turner and D.S Nixon) Sarge, for D.I James?

Stuart: Yeah, here you are. (Puts fiver in) Sam?

Sam: No, sorry.

Stuart: Sam?

Sam: I'm sorry; I'm not giving Terry money to buy a present for Tyrany when she locked us up.

Stuart: Sam, she was under orders.

Sam: And I don't see how you can either. Have you got no principles Stuart? (Stuart puts fiver in envelope)

Stuart: It's Sam's. I bet you a fiver it was down to Phil.

Sam: Trust me it wasn't, why would Phil hurt Tyrany?

Stuart: Fiver?

Sam: Ok.

Scene 3 - St Hughes hospital, Jack and Kezia are sat at Tyrany's bedside

Jack: Come on Tyrany, it▓ s supposed to be your first day today, you▓ re supposed to be leading the way, giving Sun Hill a well needed kick. (Laughs, Tyrany▓s finger moves in Kezia▓ s hand)

Kezia: Guv, her finger moved.  
Jack: What? Tyrany can you hear me? Tyrany squeeze someone▓s hand if you can hear me (she squeezes Jack▓s hand) Tyrany can you open your eyes? (She tries to) Ok, ok, just rest for a minute. Kezia, go and get the nurse (She goes) Tyrany, can you speak to me, even if you can▓t open your eyes (she opens her mouth) that▓s good. (Kezia and nurse come)

Nurse: Tyrany, can you open your eyes for me? (She opens one eye) Can you see me clearly? Squeeze my hand if you can (she doesn▓t) Ok, can you still see me? (She squeezes, and opens both eyes) can you speak for me Tyrany, can you say anything?

Tyrany: Phil.

Nurse: Phil?  
Jack: One of my officers, we think he▓s the one that did it.

Nurse: Ok, Tyrany, these are your colleagues. Er┘.  
Jack: Jack and Kezia, can you remember? (She squeezes Kezia▓s hand, Kezia nods)

Nurse: Ok, I▓ll let you take a statement, but by the sounds of things, she▓s not ready to talk properly yet, so yes and no questions only please, if she can say the odd word then that will be fine, but don▓t strain her. (She walks out)

Jack: Tyrany, It▓s Jack, Do you know where you are?

Tyrany: Hospital.

Kezia: Don▓t strain yourself darling, be careful.

Tyrany: I guess you want to know what happened.  
Jack: No, it can wait while later, come on Kezia. (They set off out)

Tyrany: Kezia (She stops and turns round)

Kezia: Yeah.  
Tyrany: Has anyone told Mickey?

Kezia: I don▓t know; do you want me to tell him?

Tyrany: No, I want you to tell my boyfriend, his numbers in my bag (She goes in bag and finds it) he lives in Devon but he▓ll come, tell him to come here.

Kezia: Ok, I▓ll see you later. (She walks out)

Jack: What▓s up?

Kezia: Tyrany wants me to tell her boyfriend but not Mickey.

Jack: Mickey already knows doesn▓t he?

Kezia: Not that I know of.

Scene 4 - Back at C.I.D, Terry is going round asking people for money for Tyrany.

Terry: Sarge, do you want to put some money in the pot for Tyrany?

Stuart: He▓ll not want to put any money in Terry; he was the one that beat her up.

Phil: Why the hell would I beat her up Stuart? Here Terry. (He puts a twenty in the envelope)

Stuart: Twenty quid, ooh, we are feeling generous!  
Phil: Don▓t push it Stuart.

Stuart: Is that a threat or a promise? (Phil goes for Stuart, Jack walks in)

Jack: Oi, what▓s going on? (They stop)

Stuart: Nothing Guv.

Jack: Phil?

Phil: Yeah, nothing.

Jack: Right, seen as we▓re all quiet, Tyrany James has woken up, there doesn▓t seem to be any sign of concussion or memory loss, the only things wrong are a broken leg, dislocated pelvis and bruising, so at the minute, she▓ s fine. She▓ s talking ever so slightly, so we▓re going back to take a statement from her later. Thank you.

Kezia: Guv, should we tell Phil what Tyrany said?

Jack: No, it could provoke him into doing something stupid.

Scene 5 - Will and Lewis are walking the beat when a woman runs up to them

Paula: Help, help, there▓s a man in my house; he▓s got my teenage daughter. (Scream)

Will: Sierra Oscar from 258, hostage situation at 59 Fothergill avenue, back up required. (They run to house)

Lewis: Come on.

Will: Lewis? What are you doing?

Lewis: We▓ve got to go in and get her out.

Will: We▓ll wait for back up.

Lewis: Will!

Will: Lewis, we▓ll do it by the book, I know what happened with Roger, and that▓s not going to happen with me.

Scene 6 - St Hughes, Jack and Kezia walk in to take a statement from Tyrany when a call comes through on Kezia▓s radio.

Jack: Hey, are you ok?

Tyrany: I feel a lot better, I need to sit up though, and they won▓t let me.

Kezia: Why?

Tyrany: They think I may have spinal damage

Kezia: Why?

Tyrany: I can▓t feel my legs.

Kezia: What?

Tyrany: I can▓t feel my legs. (Kezia▓s radio goes off)

Kezia: Sorry. (She goes out)

Jack: Do you want to tell me what happened?

Tyrany: (sighs) I can▓t really remember, I▓m just so tired.

Jack: I remember you moaning Phil▓s name when you were in the alleyway, can you remember what else you said?

Tyrany: No, I can▓t even remember mentioning Phil▓s name. It▓s all a blur. Do you know what I mean? (Kezia comes back in)

Kezia: Guv, there▓s an incident at Fothergill avenue, they need us. Jack: Ok, we▓ll come back and do this later. Get some sleep and we▓ll come back. Yeah. (They go out)

Scene 7 - Fothergill Avenue, Lewis is getting agitated, and can▓t wait any longer

Lewis: I▓m going to have to go in

Will: If you go in there, I▓m going to report you.

Lewis: Why?

Will: Because we▓re not supposed to go in without back up. (Back up arrives) Thank god. (Smithy and Beth get out of the car)

Smithy: What▓s going on?

Lewis: Can I go in now?

Smithy: No, wait a minute. What▓s happening?

Will: Paula Ramage over there has just come home from work to find her teenage daughter being held hostage by a man she doesn▓t know and this hero wanted to go straight in.

Smithy: I told you the other day, no heroics. Right, (starts to take vest off) somebody get me an earpiece that connects to a phone, somebody else get me a wire and somebody who▓s got plenty of money on it get me a phone.

Lewis: What are you doing?

Smithy: I▓m going in.

Lewis: Ah.

Smithy: Lewis, you are too much of a risk, plus it▓s my turn. (Dials hospitals number on the phone Lewis gives him) Hi, can I speak to Tyrany James please? She▓s a patient. I▓m her best friend, I▓m also a police officer and she▓ll be helping us with an investigation. Thank you. Hey, Ty, it▓s Smithy! Hiya, you know you▓re S.O.6 training, can I borrow it. Nice one.

Scene 8 - Inside the house Smithy is about to walk in

Smithy: Ok, what▓s your daughters▓ name?

Paula: Hayley.

Smithy: Ok and you have no idea who this man is?

Paula: No, he just told me to get out when I walked in after work.  
Smithy: Ok, here we go. (Jack and Kezia pull up)

Jack: Smithy! What are you doing?

Smithy: Saving a teenagers life. Hello, hello

Kevin: (from distance) who▓s that?

Tyrany: (earpiece) tell him your name and that you▓re a copper.

Smithy: It▓s Sergeant Dale Smith from Sun Hill Police station.

Tyrany: (Earpiece) Ask him who he is.

Smithy: Who▓s that?

Kevin: (he comes into view) what▓s it to you?

Tyrany: (earpiece) I▓m just interested.

Smithy: I▓m just interested, please?

Kevin: Kevin, Kevin Parker

Tyrany: (earpiece) Ok, Kevin, and who▓ this?

Smithy: Ok, Kevin and who▓s this?

Kevin: My daughter, Hayley.

Hayley: I▓m not your daughter!

Kevin: Shut up!

Tyrany: (earpiece) Calm him down.  
Smithy: Ok, ok, just calm down.

Tyrany: (Earpiece) what▓s this all about?

Smithy: What▓s this all about?

Kevin: Her mum won▓t let me see her; she won▓t even accept that I▓m her father, so know its payback time, and if I can▓t have her, then no one can. (Picks knife up off of kitchen table)

Smithy: Ok, put the knife down.

Tyrany: (Earpiece) Oh, my god, erm, what do you want in return for letting Hayley go?

Smithy: What do you want in return for letting Hayley go? Kevin: Nothing, because she▓s going nowhere. (Puts knife to her throat)

Smithy: Ok, just take the knife away from her throat

Tyrany: (Earpiece) you▓re not in any trouble.

Smithy: You▓re not in any trouble.

Kevin: I am though, I know I am, because I▓ve been in trouble with you lot before, and they said if I was involved with you again, I▓dhave to go to court. But I don▓t want to do that

Tyrany: (Earpiece) why did you kidnap Hayley then?

Smithy: Why did you kidnap Hayley then?

Kevin: I didn▓t expect her to go off on one like she did, I didn▓t expect Paula home so soon either, I wasn▓t planning on kidnapping her, I just didn▓t know what to do.

Tyrany: (Earpiece) is he drunk?

Smithy: Are you drunk?

Hayley: Of course he is he wouldn▓t be doing this otherwise. (Puts knife closer to throat) AH!

Tyrany: (earpiece) Calm her down

Smithy: Look, lets just calm down ok?

Tyrany: (earpiece) don▓t show them you▓re agitated, they▓ll be able to tell.  
Kevin: I▓m sorry, I didn▓t mean for this to happen

Tyrany: (Earpiece) calmly, ask him for the knife.

Smithy: Give me the knife

Tyrany: (Earpiece) slowly creep towards him, don▓t say anything until you get within arms length of him, and then calmly ask him again.

Smithy: Give me the knife.

Tyrany: (earpiece) Ask him to let go of Hayley, and then ask him for the knife again.

Smithy: Let Hayley go. (He lets her go, she runs to him, they hug)

Kevin: I don▓t want to go to prison.

Tyrany: (Earpiece) tell him he▓s not.

Smithy: Kevin, you▓re not going to prison. Give me the knife. (He goes to give it him but pulls back) Kevin: No, get a hold of yourself, ah.

Tyrany: (Earpiece) Ask him again

Smithy: Please give me the knife. (He gives him knife) Thank you. Sierra Oscar from 58, I have possession of the knife, we▓re coming out. (They walk out, Kezia walks over to Kevin)

Kezia: Put your hands in the air where I can see them, turn around and lean against the wall. (Reads rights)

Jack: Smithy! (He goes over) That was pretty stupid what you did but you▓ve got excellent negotiation skills, well done.

Smithy: Guv, I have a confession. It wasn▓t me.

Jack: If it wasn▓t you, who was it?

Smithy: Tyrany.

Jack: Don▓t be stupid (he gives Jack earpiece)

Smithy: Listen if you don▓t believe me.

Jack: Hello?

Tyrany: Jack, its Ty!

Scene 9 - St Hughes, Tyrany doesn▓t have back problems and will be allowed home tomorrow at the earliest, Jack, Kezia and Smithy walk in and come to see her.

Kezia: Hey.  
Smithy: Thanks darling.

Jack: Well, I was complementing Smithy, but I guess I should complement you too, well done. And how did you know what to do?

Tyrany: When I was in America, I▓d originally booked in for a long course, but because I changed my mind and wanted to do the short course, they made me do every S.O course there was going, and if I didn▓t pass them all, I had to take them all again until I passed every one on the same go. I only did it once, but there was so much work involved it was unbelievable.

Smithy: I remember doing the S.O.19 course that was really hard.

Tyrany: I didn▓t find that hard, I found S.O.7 and S.O.12 the hardest.

Kezia: Which are they?

Tyrany: S.O.7 is drugs squad and S.O.12 is forensics.

Kezia: You found forensics hard?

Tyrany: It▓s not what you think it is, it▓s totally different, if you think you could do it so easy, go for it.

Kezia: Maybe I will!

Scene 10 - C.I.D, Phil is on the computer typing up everyone▓s reports seen as he can▓t leave the station. Jack, Kezia and Smithy walk in.

Jack: Phil, can we have a word please?

Phil: I▓m a bit busy at the minute.

Jack: Now! (They leave, Phil gets up and leaves, they go into Jack▓s office) Close the door.

Phil: Guv?

Jack: We have spoken to Tyrany, and we have taken a statement from her. When she was in the alleyway, she mentioned your name, and she also said you ordered it to happen. Do you have anything to say?

Phil: Why would I beat Tyrany up?

Jack: The statement that Tyrany has given us doesn▓t mention your name, however it mentions the name JB, and his gang. What is his gang called Phil?

Phil: I don▓t know

Jack: Phil, just tell me.

Phil: The Hunters.

Jack: Yes, Tyrany mentioned that too. Who are they named after Phil?

Phil: Me

Jack: Oh, you. Do you have anything to do with JB and The Hunters, Phil?

Phil: Yes.

Jack: So, technically, you could be classed as an accessory. (Phil stammers) Get out. (He leaves and slams door)

Kezia: I didn▓t think he▓d own up like that

Smithy: Yeah, you could see the look on his face when he knew you knew about JB

Jack: So, we have to bring in JB and all The Hunters.

Smithy: Full scale obbo?

Jack: Oh, yeah. (All get up and leave)

Scene 11 - Will and Lewis are with Hayley and Paula at ST Hughes, Lewis walks in after a few seconds with coffee.

Will: So what happened after Kevin came inside the house?

Hayley: He asked me where mum was and I told him at work, then he wanted to know why I wasn▓t at school, I told him I come home for dinner everyday.

Will: Ok, then what happened? (Lewis comes in)

Hayley: I asked him who he was; he said that he was my dad, and then he went in mums▓ whiskey cabinet and started drinking all her whiskey.

Lewis: Do you know how much he drank?

Hayley: All what she▓d got?

Paula: About 4 big bottles.

Hayley: He just kept drinking and drinking

Will: What did you do?

Hayley: I just sat there, I wanted to run but I daren▓t (Starts to cry)

Lewis: Ok, (gives Paula his card) When she▓s feeling a bit better or when she▓s up to it, just give us a ring yeah. (They walk out)

Will: What did you do that for?

Lewis: She▓s upset; she can▓t be interviewed in that condition.

Scene 12 - C.I.D. everyone is in the briefing room, Jack is setting up the obbo.  
Jack: Phil, you▓re going to have wire on and you▓re going to be talking to them when they get there. Kezia, Smithy, you will be in the van with me and Uniform. Emma and Will, you along with Tyrany▓s twin sons Cayden and Donovan will be walking through the park as a couple with their children.

Emma: Who?

Smithy: Cayden Macauley and Donovan Levi, they▓re Tyrany▓s twin son▓s; they are on ▒loan▓ to us while she▓s in hospital as long as we look after them.

Jack: They are your responsibility; they▓re only 4, so you do need to look after them.

Emma: Oh, thanks.

Jack: Everyone else either in Terry▓s car or the van, ok, lets go. (Everyone gets up and leaves)

Scene 13 - The Park, Emma and Will are sat on a park bench with Cayden and Donovan, they are playing up and Emma and Will don▓t know what to do

Emma: Donovan, Macauley, stop it.

Donovan: He▓s called Cayden, not Macauley, you nutter.

Will: Don▓t speak to her like that.\par \par Cayden: He▓ll talk to her however he likes! Hey Donovan. (They whisper)

Will: Boys, don▓t whisper, it▓s not nice.

Donovan: GO! (They run off)

Emma: Boys! (They run after them) Donovan, Cayden come here! Guv!

Jack: (Earpiece) don▓t call me Guv, they▓re your kids, you control them.

Will: They are not our kids, (Runs past JB) Tyrany can have them back.

JB: Cayden, Donovan. Come here. (They stop and walk to him) Say sorry.

Both: Sorry!

JB: Thank you, now go and play on the swings and be careful!

Both: Yes JB

Emma: Sorry, who are you?

JB: JB, James Bennett, I go to Tyrany▓s club, one of her regulars. She got you roped in to looking after them?

Will: Yeah, she▓s in hospital and Mickey▓s asked us to look after them while he▓s on the night shift.

Jack: (Earpiece) nice cover up

JB: Tyrany▓s in hospital?

Will: Yeah, she got beaten up by someone. Mickey▓s trying to find out who?

JB: What ward is she on?

Emma: I haven▓t got a clue; we got told from Mickey that she was in hospital.

JB: I▓d better go and see her. Oh, how do you know Tyrany anyway?

Will: We don▓t know Tyrany to be friends with, we know she has the club and we go in there from time to time. 

JB: Oh, (unsure) ok, I better go and see Tyrany, Cayden, Donovan, behave for these two.

Both: Yes JB (he leaves)

Emma: How does he do it?

Will: Don▓t ask me

Jack: (earpiece) unless it hasn▓t escaped your notice, our suspect is getting away!! GO! GO! GO!

Emma: Oh dear! (They run after him) Hey stop! (All run, after a few seconds chasing him, they catch him, Emma jumps on him and he falls to floor) Ah, put your hands behind your back. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence, if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court,

Will: Emma?

Emma: What?

Will: The kids!

Emma: Oh my god, anything you do say may be given in evidence. Get him. (Kezia gets him, her and Will run back to park; Cayden and Donovan are not there) Cayden

Will: Donovan

Emma: We▓ve lost them

Will: They▓re 4 they can▓t have gone far. Come on. (They walk around shouting Cayden and Donovan but to no avail.) What are we going to do?

Emma: We▓re going to have to tell Smithy (Smithy turns up)

Smithy: Tell Smithy what?

Emma: We▓ve lost Cayden and Donovan

Smithy: What do you mean you▓ve lost Cayden and Donovan?

Will: They▓re not here

Smithy: Why did you leave them here?

Will: Because we were running after JB

Smithy: You better find them or the D.C.I is going to go spare and if you think that▓s bad, what▓s Tyrany going to say?

Scene 14 - ST Hughes, Jack and Smithy come in with the news that Cayden and Donovan have gone missing.

Smithy: Hi.

Tyrany: Hi.

Jack: Are you allowed home then?

Tyrany: Yeah, will you take me home seen as you▓re here?

Smithy: Yeah, sure

Tyrany: Where are Cayden and Donovan?

Jack: They▓re still with Emma and Will

Tyrany: Jack. Tell me the truth.

Jack: We lost them, well we didn▓t loose them, Emma and Will did.

Tyrany: I don▓t care who lost them, you better find them, take me back to the station, I want a briefing, now! (She gets up and walks out)

Scene 15 - C.I.D, Everyone that was involved with the JB case comes into the briefing room. Tyrany, Jack and Smithy are already there.

Jack: Come on in and settle down please. (They settle down) Can we all listen please, something happened today that shouldn▓t▓ have, we managed to loose two young children, while they were in our care. Can we not let this happen again please? Tyrany.

Tyrany: Very well done today, very impressed with you all, let▓s just hope we get a good result ok?

Jack: Smithy?

Smithy: I think you did really well, especially Emma and Kezia well done.

Jack: Thank you,

Tyrany: Everyone apart from Emma and Will can go. (They leave; Tyrany stands up and turns to face incident board)

Smithy: The D.I. is in enough stress at the minute without you two loosing her kids as well.

Will: But we┘ Smithy: Shut up.

Tyrany: Smithy, (she nods, Smithy leaves, Jack remains) I left my kids in Jacks capable hands, he gives them to what he tells me are his two best uniformed officers. And then he comes and tells me that his officers have lost my two kids. Now call me old fashioned but I don▓t want to work with two people that are capable of loosing two 4 year olds. Luckily for you (signals to Smithy and Mickey who is outside with kids, to bring them in) Mickey found them.

Will: How?

Mickey: Well, they, like me and Tyrany have trackers in their necklaces, which make it easier for me and anyone who needs to, to find them.

Emma: We are so sorry.

Tyrany: Sorry doesn▓t▓ even begin to scrape the border. I would have expected better from uniform. At least I can trust these two.

Emma: To be fair they were playing up

Tyrany: My boys are angels, aren▓t you?

Both: Yes mummy.

Tyrany: See

Emma: They weren▓t like that, they were bad, and they wouldn▓t calm down.

Tyrany: Get out. I▓ll decide what to do with you later. (They leave) Nice one boys, did you give them a hard time?

Cayden: Not as much as I▓d like to.

Tyrany: Ah, well, we▓ll get back at them, don▓t you worry about that.

Scene 16 - Tyrany is moving into her office the next day, Emma and Will are helping her move all her LA equipment from her van to another room.

Emma: Oh, my god these are so heavy.

Will: Come on, where▓s your muscle?

Emma: I haven▓t got any

Tyrany: Come on, stop yapping and start moving.

Will: What is all this junk anyway? (Goes to open it)

Tyrany: (slaps his hand) One it is not junk and two it is forensic equipment that I will be showing C.I.D how to use. Not uniform!

Will: Sorry.

Tyrany: Just carry on fetching it up, and don▓t look in it, if I find you have, you▓ll be on report faster than you can say uniform.

Scene 17 - C.I.D, Jack is talking to Mickey about the kids, Tyrany, Emma and Will are still ferrying metal cases to and from the van to the room.

Jack: So how are the kids?

Mickey: They▓re ok;

Jack: Does Tyrany know what she▓s doing?

Mickey: I don▓t know, I don▓t know whether she wants to do it today or tomorrow

Jack: I▓d advise her to do it today if she wants it over and done with.

Tyrany: Guv, Mickey can I have a word please? (They go into her office)

Emma: We▓ll go

Tyrany: No, I want you to stay, (to Jack) would you like me to do it today or tomorrow?

Jack: I▓d advise you to do it today, but it▓s up to you

Mickey: I▓d do it today

Tyrany: Ok, can you let everyone know in C.I.D Mickey, and Guv, can you get a message out to all uniform officers that I▓ll need them to come here when they▓re on refs. Thanks (they go)

Emma: What▓s going on?

Tyrany: You two are going to be the first to have trackers fitted on your uniforms, go and put them on

Will: Why do we need to put them on?

Tyrany: Because I said now go.

Scene 18 - CAD, Jack Meadows is going to walk in

Jack: Mike, can you let all uniformed officers know that when they come in for refs, they need to go and see D.I. James

Mike: Yeah, ok.

Jack: Thanks (he goes out)

Scene 19 √ Tyrany▓ office. Emma and Will walk in; Tyrany is messing in a metal case.

Emma: Guv. We▓re here

Tyrany: Ok, Will, you▓re first

Will: Why me?

Tyrany: Because I said so, come here, you▓ll feel a little scratch (he goes to her, she puts liquid in the back on Will▓s neck.) There you go

Will: That▓s it?

Tyrany: Yeah, Emma (she goes to her, Tyrany puts liquid in Emma▓s neck.)

Will: You made us put our uniforms on for that.

Tyrany: Yeah, all done, (she types on computer) go and get back in civvies now, and come back here

Will: Why?

Tyrany: Because I said so. (They go, Kezia comes into the office)

Kezia: Guv, I▓ve been told to come in to see you

Tyrany: Yeah, come here, sit down. You▓ll feel a little scratch. (She sits, Tyrany puts liquid in her neck.) There you go.

Kezia: What have you done?

Tyrany: I▓ve fitted you with a tracker that means if you go missing, we▓ll be able to find you.

Kezia: Oh, (Tyrany types information)

Tyrany: Ok, you can go. (Kezia leaves)

Scene 20 - C.I.D, Kezia walks back to her desk.

Kezia: Why is the D.I fitting trackers into everyone Mickey?

Mickey: So that if you go missing, we▓ll be able to find you.

Kezia: Have you got one?

Mickey: Yeah, me the D.I and the kids have got them. (Mickey leaves)

Scene 21 - In Tyrany▓s office. Will and Emma walk in.

Emma: Look, Guv, we▓re sorry for loosing your kids alright but┘.

Tyrany: What? But what eh? Last thing I want you to do for me

Will: What?

Tyrany: Have you heard of Copstar Superstar?

Emma: Yeah, it▓s the talent show the D.C.I is organising.

Tyrany: Aha, and you have volunteered yourselves to perform for it.

THE END 


End file.
